


O.K D.O: Let's be Heroes!

by Lyn_ftw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: D.O being so done with him, Fluff, Kai being flirty, M/M, Smut, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_ftw/pseuds/Lyn_ftw
Summary: Kyungsoo is a superhero and Jongin is his villain. Although they’re supposed to be fighting each other, they can’t help but find themselves flirting with each other much more often





	O.K D.O: Let's be Heroes!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt R1 KS84
> 
> Hello you lovely readers! Thank you for clicking on this fic and I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Apologies on the grammar and typos

Black smoke appeared after a man, he stood tall over someone slumped over the wall of a building. There were a lot of on-lookers, but none brave enough to move closer to the two. The man sitting on the concrete floor can’t do anything but glare up the other. His body heavy, his limbs not responding to what he wants to do.

How did it happen? He was at a rooftop, chasing the teleporter. He knows he had the upper hand, even though his opponent makes some flirty remarks as he dodges, he already looked exhausted from running away from the attacks. Then in a flash, the man appeared in front of him with black smoke surrounding them. Then he remembered being punched in the gut, though it didn’t hurt that much, it did sent him into some kind of shock. And that was kind of his down fall in their battle.

He feels more than sees the sharp jabs to his body, and in an instant he feels heavier than the rocks he was plummeting onto the other just a moment ago. Then he vaguely remembers falling into the ground. From the top of a freaking thirty floor building. It’s weird how he doesn’t feel any pain, or maybe he’s just numb because of what his opponent did to his body. He just hopes that there’s no internal bleeding. Though that’s impossible given how his body can withstand more than just a measly thirty floor drop. It doesn’t change the fact that he’s considered paralyzed and he’s beyond pissed.

He hates how his body is temporarily useless, and all he could do was glare through his mask.

He hates how it feels humiliating it is to be seen like this, and hopes this is the first and last time this happens in public.

He hates that this is how he is defeated by  _ him _ most of the time.

“Leaving so soon?” The hero sneered, glaring up at his foe’s face, at least his neck can still move. He could probably hurl a boulder at the other’s way but there are too many civilians.

“Well, I’d love to stay and chat with a cutie like you D.O,” The teleporter crouched down to be at eye level with D.O, and if he’s going by the teasing, smoldering look the latter’s eyes are giving behind the mask, he’s in no doubt enjoying this. The hero just knows that there is some kind of smirk behind the other man’s scarf with a symbol. That infuriating triangle with a circle inside, making it look like a portal. That damn geometric shape taunts him he just knows it.

“But this money isn’t going to spend itself sweetheart.” And with a wink, he disappeared, leaving behind black smoke.

As the smoke dissipates D.O can see that the crowd have their phones out. He knows that this would be on the local news later, but it doesn’t lessen the embarrassment on being defeated by  _ him _ again. Though it’s not new or anything, he’s just so pissed that the guy has the upper hand most of the time. That  _ villain _ give no fucks whenever they’re fighting, as if D.O is the only one taking this seriously. From all the villains D.O has fought, he’s sure the most annoying one.

There were some people in the crowd coming closer and asking if he’s alright, or is there something they can do. He’s really grateful for the concern, but he told them that he’s alright and it seems as if there isn’t any permanent damage, he just needs some time to regain his locomotive skills, and reassures the crowd that he’s used to it. Some feeling is returning to his fingers as he wiggles them a bit, the crowd already starts to disperse.

_ “Hey Kyungsoo, I’m coming to get you.” _ D.O –or Kyungsoo- hears from his earpiece, rolling his eyes at the figure at the other side of the street. His friend look both ways before crossing the road, even though there are no cars passing because of what happened earlier. The other male is wearing an oversized jacket, the hood covers his face from the lessening crowd as he goes to pick up his paralyzed friend. He adjusts the messenger bag on his shoulder before crouching next to his friend.

“Come on B, before the press comes and interviews the both of us.” Kyungsoo weakly lifts his arm, B takes it and hooks it onto his shoulder. Now he’s half dragging, half supporting the hero. He’s thankful that the crowd is gone and no one would see their truthfully pitiful retreat. The hooded duo makes their way to a back alley where B remembers parking the car after Kyungsoo took off to chase after the villain he’s really familiar with.

They entered the car and the hero deactivates the magnet on the hood. It attaches to his mask to keep the garment on his head. He pulls it off, revealing his unruly short dark hair. The male on the driver seat does the same, revealing his curly brown hair. Then Kyungsoo pushes his mask and it loosens with a beep. He just carelessly put that on the dashboard. Kyungsoo finally lets his body sag onto the car seat, letting out a sigh as he closes his eyes. He hopes that their ride back to the apartment would be peaceful. He just wants to sleep and forget about the villain just for a bit before his blood pressure hits to the roof.

“It’s a good thing your plush butt broke your fall.” 

But of course it would be impossible with his friend.

“Shut up Baekhyun. Let the car scan me.” He still has his eyes closed as he hears the scanner goes over his body. Kyungsoo knows that he has minimal injuries but one can’t be so sure.

“Oh my god Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun screams, while the said male jumps from his seat.

“Why? Is there something wrong?” He turned his attention to his friend at the driver seat. Light from the monitor bounces from Baekhyun’s fashion glasses so he can’t judge the look on his face. It scares him a bit, that it could be serious.

“You’re pregnant with Hermes’ child.”

Baekhyun earns a weak punch from the hero as he cackles at the scowl the latter has on his face.

“Not funny, you almost gave me a heart attack. I thought he did something permanent to throw me out of the game.”

Baekhyun scoffs at his statement but stays quiet as he gives the monitor to his friend so he could start up the car and drive out of the alleyway. “As if Hermes would do something like that. If he wanted to he would have done it the first time you two fought.”

Baekhyun’s right on that one. Kyungsoo still remembers his first encounter with the villain. A well-known political official had asked D.O to be his bodyguard as he leaves the city. And as a relatively new –naïve if Kyungsoo might add- hero at that time, he accepted and accompanied the official to the airport and that’s where he met him. Kyungsoo was confused when he saw a man sitting on top of the private plane, as if it were the most normal thing to do. When the unknown person took notice of them, the official fell back from the shock and fear.

_ “Y-you!” _

The young hero had underestimated his opponent. When the guy disappeared from where he was at, Kyungsoo’s first thought was that he’s got super speed or something. So he would hurl huge chunks of rocks to where he thinks the other would run to. To his surprise all of his attacks were dodged. Even Baekhyun tried to analyze the pattern Hermes is doing, but to Kyungsoo’s dismay it seemed to be randomized. As the other gets closer to them, Kyungsoo thinks he has to attack hand on hand, so that was what he did.

The first punch the other threw was blocked by the hero’s arm. He could see the surprise the other had in his eyes as Kyungsoo pushed him away using his second hand, his strength made the guy fly a couple of meters from them. But then he disappeared mid-air, only to appear out of nowhere to kick at his side, sending him to where the official had crawled up in fear.

_ “I thought you were a competent hero?! You can’t even stop him!”  _ The politician shrieked at him, making him think it would be better to just give him to this guy but then again he needs to get paid.

His opponent poofed right in front of him, leaning towards him a bit as a taunt as eyes behind the mask studied his form.  _ “You know, for a guy that has super strength you’re sure small.”  _ Was the first thing he has ever said to Kyungsoo. The hero felt his eyebrow tick in annoyance, standing up with difficulty with a hand on his injured side. He knew he was being mocked, the other even had the nerve to put a hand on his cocked hip when he straightened up.

_ “You know what they say,” _ Kyungsoo used his other hand and hurled a big piece of debris to which the other barely dodged. His opponent poofed at the other side far from where he came.  _ “Big things come in small packages.” _

Kyungsoo shakes his head to try and not reminisce that fateful day. Because ever since then, Hermes became his “Arch-nemesis” as what the public would like to say.

“Don’t even say his name or remind me of that time right now, I’m pissed off as it is. Just pay attention to the road.” Kyungsoo grumbles, concentrating on his body’s stats. It appears that he has no major injury. As usual whenever he and Hermes fight, the villain just subdues him and teleports away, leaving behind smoke. He’s wounded him one time, accidentally cutting his skin which left him with a deep wound, but it almost never happens and when it does the villain would apologize. As if he wasn’t trying to injure him in the first place. It’s weird but Kyungsoo would just brush off the apology, saying that  _ is _ the point of fighting.

“Aww, come on Soo! He’s like your biggest rival right now. AS your friend it’s pretty funny to see you two chase like cat and mouse, rather than fight like actual heroes and villains” Baekhyun side eyed him, ignoring what Kyungsoo said and kept on talking with a teasing lilt in his voice. He’s pretty confident they won’t crash, his sophisticated car won’t allow it.

“How can I not chase him? That coward just poofs away with a cheesy remark whenever I get close.”

Baekhyun still ignored what Kyungsoo said. “You know, all that flirting you two do is seriously building up some tension, and not the action type.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes almost pop out of his eyes from the other male’s statement. “W-we don’t flirt! W- I mean, I don’t flirt! With him! I don’t know what that maniac’s doing, but  _ I  _ DO NOT flirt!”

“Right,” Baekhyun drawls out. “Says the guy who started it with an innuendo- which by the way does not apply to you I’ve seen your ‘thing’ and boy it’s not that big.” He smirks at Kyungsoo’s embarrassment. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t blame you Soo. I know there are some people who likes bad boys, but this is a bit of an extreme don’t you think?”

“Baekhyun! I don’t like him in any shape or form.” Kyungsoo tries to scowl but he just comes off as an angry duckling with his pout. Okay, he maybe thought the way he stood with confidence and his playful personality is attractive but no way is he ever to admit that to anyone, hell he’s not even going to admit it to himself.

“Uh huh, alright. That explains why I saw you falling asleep while re-watching the videos of yours and Hermes’ fight that we gathered.”

Kyungsoo felt a blush rising up when he remembered that time- well, many times he had fallen asleep while watching the recordings the camera from his mask took. But the embarrassment of Baekhyun catching him falling asleep while watching his videos on the villain is not enough for him to deter his retort. “Videos that we took so we can research and find a weak point. We recorded all of my fights, not just his!”

“Okay, so you falling asleep while one of his charismatic one-liners with a pet name is on repeat is research, gotcha’.”

“Aeri, please turn on some RnB music. I need some rest.” Kyungsoo ignores the smug look on the driver’s face as the car turns on some soft music. He tilted his head towards the window so he won’t have to see that shit eating grin.

He does not have a comeback for that one.

~

They arrived at their seemingly humble house. It was a two story building at the end of the street, has a garage for their precious Aeri, and they don’t raise suspicion that there is a hero living in that area since the neighbors mind their own business. The scanner went over Aeri and when it recognized the car, it opened. The duo got out of the vehicle, with Baekhyun patting the roof and cooing at it as the garage door closes and Kyungsoo sluggishly got out. He’s finally regaining his locomotive skills. To test it out, he weakly tried out his powers to see if Hermes had tampered with them. Kyungsoo is relieved when the small patch of earth he tried to control actually emerged from the ground, but it did startle Baekhyun.

“My god Soo, if you’re going to do that, do it at the basement.” He glared but the earth bender paid no heed and lifts Aeri up with one hand, he’s glad that his super strength is still there but Baekhyun looked at him in annoyance.

“I swear to all things bright and beautiful, if you put one scratch on Aeri I’m revoking your right to the basement.” He threatens, going into their shared house.

They moved here after Baekhyun’s mom convinced the two men to move into the city rather than stay at the mansion at the outskirts. She argued that it would make them independent, and make university hunting easy since almost all of the schools are at the center. But Baekhyun and Kyungsoo knows that she’s just doing that because she had finally finished the multi-dimensional portal and is going on an adventure to find her husband, who got sucked into the first one he did. She just didn’t want the two to be worried, saying it's better that they move out and pretend she’s still living in the big mansion, rather than worrying about every single day like what she had done with her husband. Mama Byun insists that she has a portable one so she can get back here after looking for her hubby.

Of course Baekhyun was sad at first, but let his mother after she agreed to bring the communication device he made to keep in touch. She gave Baekhyun his inheritance, which is something that could sustain them a lifetime, even with Baekhyun’s insane buying for supplies. That is how they came to live alone with enough money even though they both don’t have regular jobs, and him still being a small time hero.

Kyungsoo feels the fatigue catch up to him. Even with superhuman strength he’s still pretty out of shape. His stamina is not that great, and if he does not do some hero work he’d watch movies on his bed while eating a bowl of nachos rather than work out. Baekhyun on the other hand, works out in their makeshift gym room. He’s also the one to pull Kyungsoo’s lazy ass to train his powers in their basement.

Baekhyun paid good money for their basement to be renovated into a whole big underground arena. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how he did it in under six months, or how he did it so discreetly, but he’s grateful he has somewhere to train.

Though right now Kyungsoo just wants to sleep. He let out a yawn as he stretched his arms out, entering their home, going straight to the living room and plopping face first down on the couch.

Baekhyun shakes his head at his friend’s antics, and put the mask on the coffee table. They can watch the fight another time he thinks.

~

Kyungsoo can’t believe he overslept.

It’s a good thing Baekhyun had woken him up from his nap last night so he could take a bath and sleep in his room, but that little shit didn’t even wake him up this time. Even had the gall to laugh at him while he was practically running inside his bedroom to fix his stuff and change his clothes. If Baekhyun didn’t know better, he would’ve guessed Kyungsoo had super speed with how fast he got ready.

As a university student and part time hero it’s a bit of a hassle but knowing he’s doing something for the good of humanity is worth it. Kyungsoo sprints towards his first class as soon as Baekhyun parked their car, while the other just laughs and leisurely goes to his. The earth user sighs in relief when he notices that his professor hasn’t showed up yet. His eyes scanned the room and a smile blossoms his lips when he saw one of the friends he made in class. He automatically sits next to the other student on the second row.

“Morning Jongin,” Kyungsoo greets his seatmate as he fixes his thick rimmed glasses from slipping from the bridge of his nose.

Jongin gives him a soft grin and greets back, sleepy eyes behind thin rimmed glasses turns into crescents and Kyungsoo internally coos. Jongin is such a soft, shy boy that he feels he has to protect. Almost everyone can easily fall in love with how well he treats people and the gentle way he talks. It also doesn’t hurt that Jongin is unconventionally attractive, with his tan skin -which he notes is accentuated by his soft pink and white striped shirt- and pouty lips. Kyungsoo may or may not have a tiny crush on the boy.

But he knows having a relationship with such a delicate person is bad considering how he can probably put Jongin in danger. All those superhero movies gave him enough idea on what kind of relationship is like that.

So for now, Kyungsoo is content with soft smiles and idle conversations.

“So Kyungsoo,” Jongin props his elbows on the desk, he turns to the older with a slight tilt of his head, making Kyungsoo think he is like a puppy. “Have you done that assignment Mr. Choi gave?”

Kyungsoo cursed at the question, remembering the homework he forgot because of his fight with Hermes. He’s not that smart or good at studying like Baekhyun, and missing a homework is seriously bad for him. Even his normal life is affected by the villain. He was cursing at his enemy that he didn’t notice the fleeting teasing smirk Jongin has on his face.

“It’s alright that you forgot Soo, you can copy off mine if you want. It’s probably not as elaborate as Baekhyun’s but still.” Kyungsoo can almost hear an angel’s choir from behind his good natured friend. If he’s shameless he would’ve kissed the younger, but he doesn’t want to scare him.

Jongin slides his homework towards Kyungsoo, and the latter begins to copy them. He is so concentrated that Jongin had the courage to openly stare at the other. Kyungsoo’s concentration got broken when he hears the conversation behind them.

“Have you seen the latest Hermes vs. D.O. fight yesterday?”

“Yeah, it was so intense!”

“Intense? They were just the usual?”

“No, I mean, the sexual tension was-“

Kyungsoo turns around to throw a glare towards his classmates, trying to suppress the blush that he feels rising.

“What do you mean sexual tension? D.O. was infuriated at Hermes.” He clears his throat when they looked at him weirdly. “I-I mean, I was there and you can see he was beyond pissed with how much he threw at Hermes.”

“Oh come on Kyungsoo, he was really flustered whenever Hermes threw him –what I think- is a cheesy liner. D.O was probably a blushing mess.”

“I wouldn’t blame him,” One of their girl classmates near them joins in. “Female heroes say that he’s the most charming and seemingly handsome villain out there. D.O’s lucky that he’s flirting with him.” Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he hopes that their professor would waltz in to end this conversation or be absent so he could snap some sense into his classmates.

“Key word  _ villain,  _ I honestly think D.O wouldn’t have a thing for Hermes, cause of that.” Kyungsoo scoffs.

“But… He’s isn’t technically a villain right?” Kyungsoo turns from his classmates to look at Jongin with a face of disbelief. The tanned male is biting his lip, as if he’s nervous about joining in on the conversation. Oh, how soft hearted this man is. He doesn’t even consider Hermes as a villain even if he stole and kidnapped numerous of times.

“What makes you think that, Jongin?” One of the males at the back asks, curious.

“Well,” Jongin starts, “Based on reports, the money he stole were actually already stolen and technically he’s the one who uncovered it. Also he ‘kidnapped’ like two? Three? Politicians that were actually corrupt and was about to flee the country with the money they stole.”

The other people in the conversation stops and ponders on what Jongin had said, especially Kyungsoo. What Jongin said are true, even the corrupt officials. The hero mentally winced when he remembers the shock he had when he learned the official he accompanied actually stole a huge sum of the funds that was supposed to go for the maintenance of the city. It was one of the times he was actually thankful for Hermes for beating him. But he didn’t appreciate the first time he felt the paralyzing jabs though.

“So you’re saying he’s more of an antihero, more or less?” Their female classmate rests her head on her palm, elbows propped on the table. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, he never considered that Hermes could be anything other than a villain.

“I-I wouldn’t know, antiheroes are only in stories right?” Jongin gives them a bit of a forced smile. “Wouldn’t it be more accurate if you compare him to Robin Hood? You know steal from the rich, give to the poor kind of guy?”

“Oh man, you  _ are _ the most innocent guy in this class- heck maybe even the whole university Jongin.” One of the guys at the back laughs, not mockingly more on amused.

Jongin lets out a flustered laugh in return, rubbing his left ear.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, Jongin is really too innocent and precious for this world. “He said it himself, he’s going to spend the money not give it to the poor.” Kyungsoo mumbled under his breath, turning back to his desk to copy Jongin’s homework. He ignores the ongoing conversation about Hermes and him. His classmates had delved into the subject if Hermes and D.O had sex, who would top and bottom. He wants to scoff.

After establishing that Jongin is innocent, they go into that kind of conversation. Why are they even having that kind of conversation anyway?

But his mind seems to have a –well- mind of its own and thought about it too. Of course if he and Hermes had sex, Kyungsoo should be top. It would make sense since he literally have super strength so technically he could dominate Hermes. But then again, he has no experience regarding to intimate and sexual acts –unless porn is counted but he thinks it’s not- so it’ll probably end up as awkward. And Hermes does look like a guy who would know a lot about these things from the way he would sometimes whisper explicit liners.

He wonders how the other would moan into his ear-

Kyungsoo mentally slaps himself for even thinking such a thing like having sex with an enemy, which he does not do. Nope, he’s a young, respectable hero that would not do such an act with a villain.

“Didn’t you just say that Jongin is innocent?” Kyungsoo snaps, glaring at the two guys behind him and throwing a glance at the girl. “Then why are you talking about sex in front of him!? Look at him he’s uncomfortable!”

And true to his words, Jongin is fidgeting in his seat. Eyes downcast, a subtle blush on his cheeks and fingers drumming nervously on his desk. That made them stop and apologize to Jongin, who abruptly stood up and excused himself to go to the vending machines. Their professor hasn’t come yet and it’s been thirty minutes, meaning that the class is officially cancelled.

“Now look at what you did,” Kyungsoo looks at them disappointingly but goes back to writing his homework. He hopes he could find Jongin before their next class so he could give his homework back.

Kyungsoo pursed his lips as he writes on auto-pilot, his mind delving deeper on his last train of thought.

Hermes does have that air around him that says he could make Kyungsoo submit even without super strength. It is apparent that Hermes is a better fighter than him, and had manhandled him before he was even subdued. Not to mention he has those muscular arms that Kyungsoo saw once when he ripped off the villain’s sleeve to catch him. He wonders how he would feel if he got trapped under those arms, or how those elegant yet dangerous hands would caress his bod-

Kyungsoo slaps himself physically this time. Why is he thinking about that?

‘That was just the thirsty virgin in me thinking.’ He thinks, only realizing that he finished copying Jongin’s homework and is just now doodling on a blank piece of paper next to it.

He almost shrieks when he sees that he sketched out a man with a mask and scarf, hair tousled in the familiar way he knows. The pale boy blushes when he noticed he also drew little hearts, and immediately crumples the paper before anyone can see it and interprets that he has a crush on a villain.

It’s bad enough that Baekhyun thinks he likes Hermes.

Students who realizes that class is automatically cancelled leave even if there is about an hour left. The boys behind him ask him if he’s leaving too and casually invites him to go to the vending machine to get a snack before going to their next class, to which he declined. He reasons he’s going to wait for Jongin to return so he could give back his notes after he cools off a bit. The poor boy must’ve felt a bit awkward, embarrassed and flustered by the conversation earlier, if going by his fidgety behavior.

Group by group, his classmates leave the room until he’s left alone and Jongin still hasn’t returned. He’s getting worried and is about to go to check up on him when the said male rushes into the classroom, tensing up near the door when he realizes that Kyungsoo’s the only one left.

Kyungsoo gives him a small smile and stands up with both of their bags, walking towards the antsy male. He gives Jongin his bag and notes, reaching out to pat the taller male’s shoulder.

“No need to feel embarrassed about that Jongin,” He felt that Jongin jolts a bit but chooses not to comment on it, believing that the younger is just bothered when he remembers the conversation. “Anyone would’ve been too if they heard something like that.” He grinned, his lips shaping into a heart and eyes scrunching up into crescents. He didn’t notice the other male visibly relaxed and shifts his gaze onto his lips before returning up.

“Thanks Soo, it just took me by surprise that they can talk about something like that so casually.” Jongin shrugged but gives Kyungsoo a smile. “I’m alright though! It’s not unusual to hear those things, they  _ are _ college students after all.”

“Well you don’t say those things.”

“Ah, but you don’t know me that much Soo.” Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the weird expression Jongin made when he said that, it looked familiar but it’s gone as fast as it came.

Kyungsoo brushed it off as something maybe Jongin’s hidden quirks that he has to unlock.

“Then why don’t we get to know each other a bit more?” He replied.

They both left the room as there are already students filling in for the next class. They talk more often about their classes and sometimes about themselves. It was comfortable but Kyungsoo is feeling a bit iffy that he has to hide some things, sometimes redirecting the conversation when it feels like they’re going to delve into the superhero or what he does in his past time talk.

“So this is a bit out of the blue but do you want to hang out later? Since you said you want to get to know each other better.” The casual invitation took Kyungsoo by surprise but he’s more than happy to accept it. Who wouldn’t want to hang out with this sweet boy?

“Heeey there best friend and best friend’s cute friend! Whatcha up to?” Trust in Baekhyun to just pop out of nowhere with the worst timing. He clings onto Kyungsoo as the hero glares at his friend who just ignores him because Jongin timidly said his greetings. “I-I was just asking Kyungsoo to hang out later. You can join if you want? I can even bring Chanyeol so it won’t be awkward.” Jongin offered at the energetic male hanging off of Kyungsoo.

Ah yes, Chanyeol. Jongin’s own best friend and Baekhyun’s classmate on all of their major subjects in business management. However, Kyungsoo didn’t feel the excited squeal that Baekhyun should’ve been containing. Which is weird considering he’s going to have an opportunity to see his University crush. He looked at his friend, he was pouting.

“Damn, that would be nice but Kyungsoo and I have a prior engagement to attend to.”

“We do?” Kyungsoo tilted his head looking confused, not bothering with his and Baekhyun’s face inches to each other.

“ _ We do _ ” Baekhyun widened his eyes as if he’s trying to send a telepathic message to him. Too bad he’s no telepath and Kyungsoo is just more confused. “A part time job you had to do?” He continued between gritted teeth.

“O-oh” Jongin stammered, making the short duo’s staring contest break. Kyungsoo realized that Jongin must think that there’s something between him and Baekhyun, quickly pushing his best friend off of him, trying to salvage the invite before it retracts. “It’s alright if you had plans before. We can always hang out another time.” Jongin smiled, but it seems fake. He hurriedly look at his wristwatch then bid goodbye to the two males, saying he needs to attend the next class early since that professor is notorious for being super early.

When he thinks Jongin is out of earshot Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun with a hard glare. “Why would you do that? You would also get to hang with Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun raised a perfectly made brow at his friend. “Did you forget you’re going to take over Sehun’s patrol tonight?”

Shit, that’s right he agreed to take on Sehun’s patrol shift since the younger hero needed the time off to take care of his mother since his older brother has some work to be done. As a part of a small unofficial group of heroes that collaborates with the police, they take turns and have designated areas to patrol the city. His shift is usually on Friday nights but since Sehun, the youngest of them all, asked him a favor he agreed without hesitation.

Kyungsoo groaned at the bad timing. It’s one of those days he really hates being a hero.

~

He lands on the concrete floor of a roof, panting as he catches his breath from all those jumping that he did. Times like this he really wished he had the power of flight or wind so he can just float around the area, but nope he has to use his super strength to jump between buildings so he could roam around the city.

“I  _ told _ you, you needed to work out more to build up your stamina.” Baekhyun nagged through his earpiece, he can hear crispy  _ crunch _ that followed.

“Are you- Are you seriously eating while I’m close to dying here?” Kyungsoo panted, breath still labored but not as much as when he landed.

“Oh, don’t be over dramatic. You’ve only circled your area thrice.” Another crunch

“Shut up, it’s a pretty big area.” Kyungsoo cringed when he hears Baekhyun’s open-mouth chewing.

“Would. You. Stop. That? Keep this up I’m going to mute you.”

Baekhyun scoffed. “Is this what I get from being your chair guy and wingman?”

“Wingman for who?”

“Hermes of course.”

“Okay now you’re getting muted.”

“Muted? Hey wai-!” With a double tap on his ear piece he’s left with only the ambience of the night life of the city.

The young hero stopped at a dimly lit rooftop, perfect for being concealed but still can see the city under him. He stepped on the ledge to take in the relatively peaceful view. Good thing it’s a quiet night tonight, no robbers, kidnappers, hijackers, or anything. Especially no villains around with a plan for city domination (Kyungsoo would always scoff whenever a villain attempts world domination, they can’t even take over a city) or monsters wreaking havoc.

Everything is peaceful.

“Hey Baby, fancy seeing you here.” Someone whispered behind him. Kyungsoo let out a squeal, turning around but tripping on his own legs making him fall backwards. He would have fallen from the building if not for an arm wrapping around his waist to balance him on the ledge. Hermes pulled him close until they were chest to chest, his eyes teasing him again. How embarrassing, a hero showing how clumsy he is in front of his enemy. “Aw, you’re already falling for me? I haven’t done anything yet.”

Kyungsoo’s lips formed a scowl as he glared at the taller man. He moved to push the villain away from him when he stabled his footing, but the other male is just fast and teleported far from him.

“Why are you here? Don’t you have some bank to steal?” Kyungsoo said as he scrutinizes the other man. Hermes always seemed to be more relaxed and playful rather than his usual scheming self, whenever it’s his ‘Off-Shift’ as he calls it. It doesn’t make Kyungsoo less agitated. He could get attacked if he’s not careful, and who knows what goes on inside that villains head.

“Can’t a guy stroll around the city? You know I don’t always have a scheme up my sleeve.” Hermes shrugged before teleporting next to him, not too close to reach him at arm's length. “Plus it’s a beautiful night tonight, the view here is good and it’s a bonus that I get to be alone with a beautiful companion.” Kyungsoo swore he heard the man purr, making him shiver, swallowing down a lump that formed in his throat.

“Find your own spot then, I for one don’t like company, especially yours.”

“Don’t be like that Doll” There it goes that stupid nickname. “You and I both know you don’t mind my company outside of  _ work _ .”

“And how can you say that?” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

“Well, I’m right up your face and you haven’t punched me yet.” Kyungsoo gasped, only realizing Hermes went closer to him, their faces only a bit of width away. The hero can only freeze at their close proximity, his expressive eyes examining the other. He knows that there is a grin behind that scarf of his, from the way Hermes’ cheekbones rise up. “That, and you also don’t chase me away from all the times I’ve  _ bothered _ you on your scheduled patrols.” There is something vaguely familiar about him, the way he tilted his head, but he doesn’t know what. What Kyungsoo does know is that there is a rising blush creeping up on him and he has to stop it before the other notices.

He shook his head, turning away from the villain and turned on his earpiece. When he got connected loud chewing sounds reached him, making him cringe. “Hey B how much time do I have left for the patrol?”

“About two more hours, why? And why did you call me B?” Baekhyun stopped chewing and he heard that he also put away the bag of chips on the side, getting serious. “Is someone with you? Are you under attack?”

“No, no I’m not in danger or anything-“

“I’m hurt babe,” He heard his impromptu companion. “I’m right here but you’re talking to someone else.” Hermes feigned hurt, Kyungsoo turned back to see he even had the audacity to put a hand on his chest.

“Wait is that Hermes?! He’s with you on your patrol again?” Baekhyun is always there to accompany him but the smart ass guy would sometimes disconnect to piss him off.

“No!” Kyungsoo quickly denies.

“I turned on the mask cam and Hermes is there looking fine as hell Soo.” Baekhyun remarked in the earpiece. “Turn off the mask cam when there’s going to be  _ action _ aight?”

“Just shut up okay? I turned the earpiece on again just in case he does something. He won’t leave and I don’t have a reason to chase him off other than being annoying.”

“So you connected to me just to third wheel while you flirt?”

“Ye- Wait no! How many times do I-“ He didn’t get to finish when he noticed that Hermes is also talking in his own earpiece much to Kyungsoo’s surprise.

“Hey, Loey can you distract D.O’s chair guy?”

“He doesn’t need any distractions” Kyungsoo firmly said while Baekhyun whispered. “What does he mean distract?”

“But baby Doll this is supposed to be our alone time.” The villain whined. “And I’m sure B would love Loey.”

Baekhyun let out a squeak, the sound of the bag of chips being thrown is heard. “B what’s wrong?”

A chat box was sent to his mask, making him hold his breath at the message.

_ Evening B and D.O, lovely to finally be of your acquaintance. _

_ -Loey _

Shit, if he got in so easily Loey’s not someone they should mess with. Baekhyun takes their secret identity seriously, to the point that he invented the impenetrable firewall –that even the government buys for a high price just to get- so hackers can’t get into their data and tech.

But it seems that Hermes’ chair guy can crack it within minutes- or was it seconds? If Loey got into their connection then-

Kyungsoo’s blood ran cold.

“B, Your location!”

“Already 2 steps ahead of all of you.” Baekhyun cackled, making Kyungsoo relieved yet confused.

On the top right of his mask popped a window with Baekhyun’s face. “Tada!” He showed that he’s at an internet café, seemingly all alone. “I’m not stupid, I know that my firewall is not entirely impenetrable, I’m just surprised someone got in.”

“Don’t worry babe,” He glared at his enemy. Hermes just had to open his mouth. “We’re gentlemen, we won’t look for your lair or anything so your secret’s safe.”

_ That’s pretty smart B, but you could have just used VPN you know? _

Baekhyun rolled his eyes with a haughty smile on his lips. “Please, if someone like you can hack into my firewall then its child play to go through VPN.”

_ Oh wow I love a man with common sense and a cute smile _

Kyungsoo winced at the smirk Baekhyun unconsciously did. Oh lord.

“Thanks, I love a man with a way with words and computers with a big-“

“Oh dear god please don’t say dick.” Hermes seems to be enjoying his misery as the guy holds his stomach laughing.

“-brain.”

“I hate you.” Kyungsoo groaned at the loud laugh Baekhyun lets out, his tech guy bending over and hitting the computer table. “I’m muting you again.”

“Come on D, I thought you want me to be with you with Hermes! Now I have someone to flirt with too!”

_ Oh my god you call him Hermes? This is hilarious.  _

Seemed like Loey is laughing at that, seeing the other man also looked annoyed.

Kyungsoo harshly tapped his ear piece, disconnecting the connection with him, Baekhyun, and Loey, the city ambience returning.

“Thanks Loey, enjoy your time.” Hermes –now that he thinks about it, it’s a pretty dumb name- also turned off earpiece. He returned his attention to Kyungsoo, with a smug look in his eyes.

“Now we’re alone again.” The villain said, Kyungsoo scoffed at him.

The hero sat at the ledge with his feet dangling. Looks like he’ll just put up with the other with him. He doesn’t look as dangerous as he thought, he doesn’t trust him but he could relax a bit. Who knows, maybe he could have a bit of fun with the other.

“So you don’t like being called Hermes huh?”

The other man groaned at his teasing tone, secretly happy that the hero appeared to be relaxing around him a tad bit to tease him. “You don’t even know the half of it.” He plopped down next to Kyungsoo, imitating how he sat.

“I still don’t know how you got that awful name, it’s like the media half-assed it.”

“Well, I think it got famous on social media since Hermes is the God of Thieves and he’s super-fast it looks as if he’s teleporting. It was also the time people thought I had super speed so I guess it got stuck.”

Kyungsoo pouts. “Well at least you didn’t fuck up your own name when you were asked.”

“Yeah I remember that! You looked so lost when they asked you your name.”

Kyungsoo winced at the memory. It was his debut as a hero in this city, he didn’t plan it, it sort of just happened. He and Baekhyun just got into the city and was living in a small apartment while the house was being fixed. They were just chilling at a local café when a huge blob monster came and caused chaos and destruction. The other heroes available can’t seem to even hurt it. So Baekhyun, being the brave boy that he is, told Kyungsoo to get some samples from the monster and stall it while he goes back to the car to find a way how to dissolve it.

_ “I can’t just go out there like this Baek! People would know I have powers and I can’t live with people knowing again.” _

But Baekhyun was insistent. He pulled up Kyungsoo’s hood and made a makeshift mask from a black handkerchief from the café and securely tied it over the hood. He gave him his phone with earphones and put it on one of his ears.

_ “There, keep the call running and don’t worry about my phone, it’s hard to break. Plus, you saw that people with powers are normal here, you don’t have to be afraid.” Baekhyun gave his shoulder a soft squeeze for encouragement. “Now stop bitching, a lot of people can die if we don’t do something.” _

Kyungsoo didn’t think twice this time, heading straight to where the monster is at and hurled a boulder at it to catch its attention, careful to not hit any civilians. The boy cursed under his breath when it just absorbed it. He took a piece from the rock that got in contact to the monster and ran to Baekhyun then returned to the scene. He got to distract it while avoiding adding more casualties for fifteen minutes until he’s getting tired. Good thing his friend suddenly came with his car screeching to a stop in front of him and quickly gave Kyungsoo the serum.

In the end Kyungsoo got to dissolve it but he’s covered with slime and goo from when it tried to latch onto him. What’s worse, the press immediately went to him when the danger was averted. It was also his first time being interviewed by news reporters. They just bombarded him with questions and he just blanked.

_ “So what should we call you?” _ He vaguely heard it so his stupid mouth automatically said “Do-“ before he shut it close.

_ “Doh? As in D.O?”  _ and from embarrassment he let the ground swallow him and hide from the reporters, much to their surprise.

Until now Baekhyun and his other hero friends would not live it down.

“Oh my god you saw that?” Kyungsoo whined in his hands which shocked him a bit but didn’t retract the act.

“It was on the news of course I saw it.” He snickered at the adorable reaction the hero made. “It was cute the way you just blurted out Doh and then fall into the ground.”

Kyungsoo glared at the laughing villain, but does not do anything to stop it. When finally stops, he noticed the heroes unwavering glare at him. Wanting to bring up the mood of the hero a little bit, he reached out and pinched the soft cheek. “Come on, it’s a cute name” He cooed.

“I-it’s not.” Kyungsoo slapped the hand that pinched his cheek.

“It is! That’s why I call you Doll.”

“What?”

“You know because of you name? D.O, Doll?”

“Oh my god you’re a dork, I can’t believe you’re on the Top Villains...”

“I can’t believe it either.”

A tiny laugh got out of Kyungsoo before he can stop it. Hermes mumbled something under his breath, but it’s visible that he lit up. Kyungsoo cleared his throat.

A silence fell over them.

“Anyway, what’s the name you would’ve wanted?” Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, not knowing why he continued the conversation. “N-not like it’s important or anything, if you don’t want to say it, it’s perfectly fine I-“

“Kai.” Herm- Kai was still looking at him, eyes behind the mask looking at him gently.

“Huh?”

“That’s the super name I wanted,” He looked away as he leaned back, his hands behind him as support. “It means ‘open’.” Kai didn’t say anything more than that, which Kyungsoo totally respects.

They aren’t friends or anything.

But as the night got deeper, their conversation did as well. They just talked about mundane stuff, from music to best fights. Kyungsoo also found himself laughing at some of the corniest jokes he has ever heard, and Kai is the one who gave it (his supposed enemy and a villain on top of that). However, they were both careful not to say anything to give away their secret identity.

They only stopped their little argument about whose chair guy is more annoying when Kyungsoo’s alarm beeped, startling the both of them.

“Well seems like our time together is cut short Doll.” Kai stood up with gusto, offering a hand towards Kyungsoo. The smaller raised an eyebrow and ignored the hand, standing up on his own. Kai tilted his head like a puppy. “Aw don’t be like that, didn’t you have a great time with a great guy?”

“Pfft, even though I had a  _ good time _ doesn’t mean I automatically trust you. I’m not that easy.” He tells himself that he didn’t mean to come out as flirty as it did. Why is Kyungsoo acting like this?

“I never said you are.” Those eyes are looking at him fondly again, something in the back of the hero’s head is saying it’s something familiar yet foreign but he doesn’t know what. “But I’m glad you had a good time, I’ll see you next week sweetheart.”

And with a wink, Kai teleports away living behind the signature black smoke.

As Kyungsoo stares as the disappearing smoke he gets hit with the realization that this is the first time he had a long civil, borderline friendly, conversation with the villain. He hates to admit it, but Kai seemed to be a decent guy. Well decent enough to not irritate him even with the nicknames.

~

After that night, nothing changed much in his civilian life, other than the grueling activities and exams he takes in the university. But he got closer to Jongin. They even passed notes in class because they can’t stop the conversation they had, and even gushing about the cute dog videos the tanned male sends him. Kyungsoo learned a lot about his crush. How Jongin and his two sisters are orphans and love each other very much, how he used to dream of either become an illustrator for a comic or a ballet dancer on stage.

The two even became close to the point they would study together in a cozy café with hot chocolates and cookies to accompany them. Every time they hang out, Kyungsoo feels like falling in deeper in crush for the soft male.

Every smile that they share, with a dorky laugh and crinkling eyes. Those soft almost touches that can make Kyungsoo giddy for the rest of the day. Or when Jongin would compliment him in the most random times. Jongin is such a boyfriend material. Kyungsoo likes to think that whenever they’re walking to their next class across the university, they’re having a date from how Jongin acts.

Of course that’s just wishful thinking.

On the other hand, Kai seemed to have taken a liking to visit (read: annoy) him more on his patrols. Sometimes appearing when he’s about to jump from building to building, making him miscalculate his jumps and fall to which Kai takes the opportunity to catch him and teleport somewhere stable. Kyungsoo can only groan as he hears Baekhyun giggle and make kissy sounds at what he witnessed. How annoying.

Sometimes when Kyungsoo is just sitting on some rooftop or skyscraper, Kai would pop up and they would just… talk. Kyungsoo would have some snacks with him occasionally and Kai would plead to give him some. He can’t comprehend that this guy is the same person who could kidnap a corrupt politician in a bat of an eye. It already had been weeks since Kai’s last bank robbery and the villain seemed to have taken a liking to some of the anime that Kyungsoo recommended. He would constantly gush about it week after week whenever they see each other. His flirting doesn’t tone down but Kyungsoo finds himself not minding it anymore.

Kyungsoo hates to admit it, but he might be catching feelings for him, a villain no less. Villain-Hero relationships are not that uncommon nor a taboo, but it would make things complicated and weird, more complicated than him being with Jongin.

Why can’t he find someone to like on without complications?

At least Kai seemed to be laying low and being decent, that’s something.

~

He stand corrected, Kai is still as annoying when he’s out and about being the super villain he is. Here they are again, Kai just stole from a bank, Kyungsoo chasing him, and Kai giving his flirty liners. Of course Kyungsoo’s only rolling his eyes at the playful villain, but he did get a hit on Kai, so that had brightened up his day.

Though it had turned sour when an unknown figure just swoops in the scene, hovering in front of him, in the middle between Kyungsoo and Kai. Kyungsoo is not that picky to where he fights his opponents, though he prefers where no one can see them, because he hates exposure. Right now is one of those times he’s not fighting Kai on some rooftop, since the villain keeps on alternating on going up and down to shake off Kyungsoo so they’re at a middle of a road. And now another hero is here interfering them.

It’s a girl hero, and contrast to both Kai and Kyungsoo’s outfit which is more comfortable and practical reasons, this hero’s outfit is more for fashion and, dare Kyungsoo say, fan service. Kyungsoo just stood there with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, hearing Baekhyun choked on his crackers tells him his tech guy is as confused as he is. Kai also didn’t look much different, but a bit pissed off for some reason. Maybe because he has to fight two heroes?

“Hello there Hermes! Nice to see you again.”

Kyungsoo groaned at the flirty tone his fellow hero had, but he can’t be disrespectful since that woman is older in the industry than him. She’s also much more famous than him and with her shining, literal shining, appearance had attracted more on lookers than Kyungsoo would have wanted.

“Hello Krystal.” Kyungsoo greeted Krystal with a small wave of his hand, but the flying hero with literal sparkle things falling out of her fashion boots just gave him a half-hearted wave much to his annoyance. He kind of regret to have collaborated with her one time to capture Kai.

“Don’t worry D.O.! I got this, you can just relax and let a woman handle this.” Please someone help stop Kyungsoo from gagging from the ‘superheroic’ pose she made. God this is even worse than the My Hero Academia female hero with that tight super suit. “There is so much that only a woman can do to appease the heart of a villain!” She even raised her voice to appeal to the audience that had just gathered. Kyungsoo heard the fake gagging noise Baekhyun is making and he had to push down the laughter. ‘Same’ He thought.

Krystal is known not only for her flying and sparkling abilities, but also for her way to appeal to male villains and make them weak with her girlish charm. That’s one of the reasons why Kyungsoo asked for her assistance one time, a chance that she could make Kai fall for her and have his guard down. What happened though, turns out she got a little bit of a crush on Kai, so she upped her game. Unfortunately it made Kai weirded out and uninterested.

The public liked their….. ‘Dynamic’? Chemistry? Kyungsoo doesn’t know, just that the public seemed to have taken a liking to coupling them.

And it doesn’t help he’s being ignored.

“You know what? I’m tired and can’t put up with this. So you handle him and I am going home to watch anime.” Kyungsoo raised his hands and began walking towards the crowd, with their phones out to film, to look for an opening to walk away to.

Kai groaned at the approaching female hero and looked at D.O walking away.

“Yeah, bye” He said to Krystal and teleported out of her path and landed in front of D.O, making the short hero and the people near him jump.

He laughed at the glare Kyungsoo gave him. “Don’t be grumpy, you know I only like you the most right, Doll?” he whispered supposedly for D.O only but it’s loud enough for the people near them to hear, earning a collective gasp from them.

Woops, well damage has been done so he disappeared from the scene, with a paralyzed Kyungsoo. And it’s not from the jabs this time.

He only snapped out when he hears the questions people were asking.

“D.O! Are you and Hermes in some kind of relationship?”

“Is that why you have never caught him?”

“Since when does he call you doll?”

“Everyone has been asking, who’s the top?”

What?

“W-Wait, Ka- Hermes and I are not in a relationship!” He quickly denies. “I can’t catch him because of his teleportation, and I don’t know why he calls me doll!” Okay he lied at the last part but he’ll be damned if the public knew that he let Kai hang out with him on his patrol. In his defense it is his off day and Kai wasn’t doing anything remotely evil. Kyungsoo turned around to see Krystal hovering over him with a glare.

Dammit he hates drama.

“How about the last question?”

“What?” He didn’t mean to come out as snappy, but the whole situation is ridiculous.

“Who’s the top?” And for the second time in his life, he let the ground swallow him again.

~

The whole city is having a field day after that though it received a lot of reactions, not everything is positive for Kyungsoo. Some people believe that Hermes is just toying around in the typical charismatic villain way, a fan service as they say, and Kyungsoo was so thankful for these people for saying it.

Most of the general public though, is already shipping him and Hermes as if it was some kind of Romeo and Juliet love story!

Baekhyun was having the time of his life reading tweets, and even news articles regarding on what happened. A lot are speculating that D.O and Hermes are secret lovers and that D.O is trying to stop his loved one from doing bad deeds. Another one is that Hermes is trying to court him by flexing on his stolen goods. Then there’s a whole discourse of shippers now, the Hermes x Krystal and the Hermes x D.O. Everything is just so messy that Kyungsoo thinks that he should have been an idol if he’s putting up this shit.

Not to mention his hero friends tries to comfort him for having his relationship being outed, which he tries to explain that it’s all a big misunderstanding. He’s actually wondering why the hell his friends are so chill about it.

“Oh my god, there are some people saying you’re pregnant to Kai’s child, that’s why you got fluffy that one time!” Baekhyun cackled out loud. “I found my people.”

“Baek please stop talking about it? I have a reputation.”

“Your reputation is kind of…” Baekhyun gave him a grimace and Kyungsoo can only whine in the burrito blanket he made for himself.

“Stupid Kai, with his stupid lines, and his stupid charisma.” He grumbled. He doesn’t need this unnecessary attention. That idiot also teleported to god knows where and left him to deal with this.

~

After the whole fiasco, Kyungsoo got a bit more aggressive with his attacks on Kai, but the villain seems to be enjoying himself. He even up the ante on his flirting, and Kyungsoo hates to admit it, but he is also having fun with him fighting with Kai, a bit because it seems like he isn’t even taking it a bit serious.

Kyungsoo is also getting a bit more receptive on his flirts, sometimes borderline sexual, that would make him blush, and wallow as Baekhyun laughs while they watch the replays.

It’s surprisingly okay with the hero organization, he’s expecting for him to be reprimanded for his interaction with Kai. But Junmyeon just laughs and say that they don’t worry about Kai.

And of course something annoyingly bad is going to happen.

Kyungsoo blames that new female hero called “Princess” had intervened. He always have that bad feeling when a new hero (especially females) comes and disrupts his fights with Kai. It would always be because the females are interested on the mysterious villain. Thinking that they can be the reason that the villain would stop his villain ways. 

Too bad they can only do more harm than good most of the time.

Like right now, Princess just swoops in, in her designer clothing and boots. Kyungsoo can only face palm at her arrival, knowing something bad is going to happen. Especially knowing her powers can affect what a person is feeling, from hatred to lust she can make a person feel it.

And from the way she’s making goo goo eyes at Kai, it seems she’s intent on making him fall for her, much to Kai’s displeasure.

“Need any help oppa?”

“Oh god it’s Princess Jennie again. “ Baekhyun complained, and Kyungsoo knows why. The last time she ‘helped’ Kyungsoo was hit by her powers and it made him sad for at least twenty-four hours. Baekhyun had to deal with a super hero crying over dog pics and how he’ll never be with his true love because of his powers.

Baekhyun calling her by her real name is normal, since she did blurt out on the internet that she is ‘Princess’ and proved it.

“No- Jennie I don’t need help! I’m good you can just leave.” Kyungsoo tries to reason out, with matching hand gestures that made Kai chuckle from how cute the hero is being.

It’s a good thing they’re fighting somewhere secluded this time, because Princess’ powers can be bad if there are civilians around to get hit by it.

“Nonsense oppa! I can subdue Hermes for you!” Then she loaded up her feeling gun and take aim at Kai. But Kai was faster and dodges the aim. The shot missed and hit a wall, making it burst into purple puffs of smoke.

“What’s in that thing?” Kai yelped as he dodges another hit. Right, it’s the first time he encountered the hero.

“Base from the colors she’s trying to get Kai to be turned on or something.” Baekhyun answered. “It’s kind of like an aphrodisiac.”

“B says she’s trying to make you turned on!” Kyungsoo relayed the message to the slightly terrified Kai. “What the fuck?”

“Woops seems like you seen through it~” The female hero giggled and took aim at Kai again. “I was going to make you in love with me for a bit, but I ran out of it.” She pouted, making Kai roll his eyes.

“Yeah, sorry but I think D.O’s pout is way cuter compared to yours.”

Kyungsoo blushed at the compliment but didn’t say anything, seeing as it riled up the girl more. “You won’t say that after I hit you with this!”

The female hero tries to make multiple attempts but Kai is just faster.

Then the annoying thing happened.

Kai teleported in front of Kyungsoo to get away from her line of sight, but Princess just took aim and shot it. The teleporter got away and even before Kyungsoo can react, it hit him square into his face.

He tried to gasp for air, but more of those purple smoke is getting to his system until it disappeared.

“Oh shit, not again!” Princess wailed and fled the scene before the earth hero can get his breath of fresh air, not wanting to see what would happen to him.

As for Kyungsoo, he’s breathing hard and his body heat is rising up. His knees felt weak as he staggers and fell onto his hands and knees. He tried to make his mind clear by trying to control the ground beneath him, but it seems like his powers had turned off just like the last time he was hit by Jennie’s emotion shot.

“Ah shit, sorry for that, you’re the one who got hit by it.” Kai tried to pull Kyungsoo up by the arm, but a moan slipped pass his lips from just a bit of skin contact with the other. Kai was surprised that he almost let the small hero falls over but his reflexes made him hold onto Kyungsoo’s waist instead, to save him from falling down.

But it made the situation a bit worse.

His head lolled to the side, directly at Kai’s neck, just over his scarf. Kai smelled so good and a bit familiar that Kyungsoo latched onto him, moaning a name that he only would in secret.

“Kai~”

Kai froze from hearing something as sultry as that coming from the small hero’s lips. He shook his head, concentrating at the task at hand. He has no idea on what to do but carry the hero and teleport somewhere much more secluded and safe.

He landed at an abandoned rooftop hidden from the main city street, setting Kyungsoo down gently, helping him lean onto a wall. The hero looked as if he was in a sort of a daze, his breathing is erratic, writhing in what he thinks is in pain, and he was heating up when he touched a bit of skin.

“Kyu- D.O I’m going to help you but I need to talk to B. Can I take you earpiece?”

Kyungsoo wanted to protest, but hearing Baekhyun saying yes to Kai’s request made him nod his head weakly.

Kai moved the hood a bit as he reached for the device in Kyungsoo’s ear. Putting it on his vacant ear, what he first heard was crunching noises, making him grimace a bit. He turned away from Kyungsoo, wanting to have a private conversation with the smart guy.

“What’s happening to him?”

“Well, as you know Jennie’s shots can make a person feel things against their will, and I think my friend there got hit head shot with aphrodisiac.”

“How long will it last until he can snap out of it? I can’t leave him here like this.”

“My, aren’t you too kind for a villain.” He can hear the taunting smirk from the other. “In about 24 hours or longer, but there is a way to reduce the time.”

“How?”

“Get it out of his system.~” Kai almost choked on his saliva, he’s smart enough to know what the tech guy is implying but it might be possible that he’s just messing around.

“And how would that be done?”

“Fuck him duh.” Baekhyun said as if it’s the most obvious thing ever.

“Stop fucking around.” Kai growled, making the male behind him, whimper out a moan as his lust filled mind registers it as hot. The tanned male ignored it, but he can feel a swirl of arousal from his stomach going to his crotch when he heard that sound.

“I’m not.” Baekhyun sounded so serious.

“Why would you trust a villain?”

~

Everything is too hot right now. Kyungsoo can feel himself sweating under his mask and hood, feeling the urge to just take it off, but the tiny voice of his rational side says he shouldn’t.

That rational side however, didn’t say anything about not jumping onto the villain in front of him.

Kyungsoo bit his lip as he stares at the other male’s back. The strong back muscles that’s accentuated by the tight black shirt he has on, he even tucked the shirt in, emphasizing his perfect figure. A broad back, going down to his narrow hips that Kyungsoo may or may not had imagined grinding on to him. Even though he has a flat ass, those powerful, firm thighs made up for it.

With his muddled mind, Kyungsoo can’t lie to himself that he finds Kai very attractive and sexy. Even though he tries, and fails, to convince himself that he’s in love with Jongin, he can’t stop himself from wanting Kai, well in his current state that is.

When Kai finally ended the call with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo is still slumped to the wall when the other looked at him as if he’s contemplating, then hesitating, and finally in determination. He kneeled in front of him and gently lifted the hero’s chin so he could look at his nemesis.

“Your friend there says the only way to get that out of your system is to fuck it out of you.” Kyungsoo moaned lowly hearing Kai swear, and the possibility of his villain to fuck him. He can feel his cock leaking in his pants, and it gave a little twitch when Kai caressed his bottom lip, looking at him as if he was in a daze.

Was he also affected by the smoke puff?

“B already disabled your cam and mic. I need your consent on this baby, I don’t want you regre-“ Kai was talking too much, and Kyungsoo doesn’t have the patience anymore. So he yanked down that annoying scarf of the latter and used it to pull some familiar set of lips onto his.

As soon as their lips touched, it seemed like neither of them want to disconnect from one another. Kai tried to make the kiss slower, but Kyungsoo whimpered and pulled him closer. Hands tugging on soft locks as Kai situated himself between Kyungsoo’s plush legs, his own hands gripping on the smaller’s waist. Kyungsoo moaned when he felt those hands slowly slip under his shirt, caressing his smooth back sensually before moving one hand to the front. Kai used this opportunity to slip in his tongue and encouraged Kyungsoo’s own to participate.

This is the first time Kyungsoo has ever kissed like this, his quiet personality is a reason for not going out and date, plus the dread of having his powers be exposed and getting out of control when it comes to intimate acts makes him not participate in it. But now that his powers are off, temporarily, he can let loose and let the other have his way to him without any worries for accidentally breaking a bone for gripping too much.

When their lungs were protesting for air, they separated reluctantly, yet Kyungsoo still chases those thick lips that he knows he’s been craving from someone but can’t pinpoint who at the moment. He gasped when those very lips went down to his throat and pressed kisses there, even licking and sucking on his adam’s apple. The hero can’t help but whimper as he grinds his hips on to Kai’s hard abdomen to relieve some friction on his weeping member.

“Be patient baby, we can’t do it here.” Kai chuckled, getting up and pecked Kyungsoo’s lips before standing up, lifting the small hero in the process. His hands moved to grip those thick thighs as Kyungsoo crossed his legs and wrapped his arms around Kai, locking himself on the taller male. He can’t help but continue on moving his hips, feeling too good to let up.

Until a hard smack comes across on one of his ass cheeks made him stop yet moan out loud from the pain-pleasure he felt.

Who knew he liked something like this?

“Who knew this up-tight hero is in to that.” Kai smirked, making Kyungsoo let out a pathetic whimper, hiding his face onto the crook of the latter’s neck. He didn’t see anything but he felt a gush of wind pass through them and when he lifted his face from its hiding spot, he can see they’re now in, what he assumed, is a hotel bedroom.

“Your friend really knows how to pick a place.” Kai remarked, before dropping Kyungsoo down on the soft bed in front of them.

Kyungsoo didn’t have the attention span at the moment to take in the room. But he did examined his companion’s appearance as he took off his scarf. He gasped as it clicked his mind. Those pair of lips he had been dying to kiss when it pouts when he would tease the other.

“J-Jongin?” The villain stopped on his movements before taking off the mask and giving a reluctant smile.

“So you finally figure it out huh hyung?” Hyung? So that must mean-

“Y-you knew?” Jongin nodded at the perplexed hero. His school love was actually the villain he has been crushing on, and knew his who he really was. “Since the beginning Soo hyung.” Jongin sat at the side, giving a bit of space to the hero.

Kyungsoo has a lot of questions, but the sudden wave of arousal hit him again, making him writhe from the sudden want his body needs. He made grabby hands towards Jongin, whining at the space between them, wanting to feel the tanned male close to him. 

“Fuck now, talk later.” Kyungsoo said as he pulled the tanned male down and began kissing him again. He felt like he’s getting addicted by the taste ofJongin, he thinks it might be because of the effect of the smoke but he knows its not just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well you guys made it this far! I hope you enjoyed this, it's the first time I wrote like this in a long time hehehe~
> 
> I'd like to thank the admins for making this fest and being patient with me  
and to the prompter, I hope I didn't diappoint you if I went off the tangent a bit on this prompt. I was inspired by watching Miraculous Ladybug, OK KO Let's be Heroes, and super hero animes lol


End file.
